We Fight Back
by Jack Cross
Summary: The CIS has occupied Earth, shattered the governments with its droid army. But we are not alone in our fight for survival. Can we discover what they are looking for before its too late?
1. Intro

__**I do not own star wars, only this simple concept of it. Please review and let me know what you think.  
**

_Friday, September 17__th__. _

"And that's it! Braves win 54 to 7!" called the football announcer as the game clock ran out. High school football players crossed the field to give a hand to the other team as part of good sportsman ship. Colt Harding walked away from the stadium, back toward his truck that sat in the crowded parking lot.

"Colt!" came a shout from behind him. He turned and looked back at the person who shouted at him. A short, brown haired girl ran up from the dissipating crowd to him. She ran up and almost tackled him, laughing that they had won the game.

"We did it, we won!" she cried, laughter in her voice. Colt pulled himself away for a moment, looking up into the night sky.

Lights suddenly appeared in the sky, rushing past overhead in a fast paced motion. Everyone froze in place, watching as they passed overhead. A whizzing noise sounded as each set of lights passed overhead. Red tubes of light suddenly shot out of the lights, causing explosions to reach up into the night sky as they made impact with various vehicles.

Colt turned his body, putting himself between the girl and the various explosions in the parking lot. Looking up, he spotted four blue streams steak out of the sky and make impact in the fleeing crowd. More red beams made impact all over, smashing buildings and cars.

"We've got to move!" he shouted over the blasts as he began to drag the girl along.

_Three Months Later. _

"Contact confirmed, its just Vultures boss," said Colt as he looked through a set of binoculars at the large amount of walking vulture droids that strode in the open area below them. The barrel of the Barrett 50 M82 sniper rifle stuck out of the rubble, looking more like a piece of pipe then a rifle barrel.

"Do we have the go ahead?" asked his friend, a target lined up in his sights.

"No, to many of them," came the reply. Their breath rose up in steam, showing the cold air. It had been three months since the CIS Invasion of Earth. By now, almost the entire planet was under occupation by the droids. A low roar came up as a transport ship passed overhead.

The sniper team watched as the transport touched down, causing the various vulture droids to glide away. They held their breath, waiting to see what this ship offered to show. The doors at the rear craft opened, allowing two green amphibians like creatures in red robes to strode down a ramp. Even from this distance, the two could see the blood red eyes of the creatures.

"Command, we've got a visual on a new creature, biological not mechanical," Colt said into his earpiece. This was the first time they had seen anything other then droids.

"Commander, have the locals been rounded up yet?" asked the lead creature.

"Local insurrection groups continue to spring up sir, but a majority of them are already in camps," came the mechanical reply of a battle droid. The two humans sat and watched, fascinated by this newfound contact. This was the first time they had encounter an invader that wasn't some type of machine.

"Increase the speed of your work Commander, the Republic is sure to have learned of our doings here by now," said the leader as he paced around the area.

"Our work on the excavation site is running at one hundred percent sir," the droid said.

"Increase your work to one hundred and fifteen percent, and double your security around the site, the last thing we need is one of these humans getting in and wrecking the place," the leader replied as he and his companion retuned to their ship.

Colt tapped on his companion and gave the signal to withdraw. Together, the two watched as the craft took off and flew away before they began to work their way back, away from the landing site.

Navigating through the ruins of Topeka, Kansas was not something for the faint of heart, but it was a job that needed to be done. While the city was too small for a metro system, the miles of drainage and old sewer tunnels served just as well for the humans that were still free in the area.

The small two-man team stopped next to a pile of rubble that had once been a Hilton hotel. Down the debree filled street sat the burnt out remains of the state capital building. Its green copper dome had partly collapsed into the building, but otherwise it looked the same.

Colt slid through the crack in the street that had been a storm drain. It looked perfect as it blended in the surrounding rubble. Standing slightly hunched over in the rectangular space, he switched on his headlight while he waited for his friend to snake himself and the rifle in through the crack.

They still had a long way back to the others.


	2. A Boy and his Lightsaber

__**As always, please review and let me know what you think  
**

_From the depths of the void of space, they came. An army of machines, droids bent on seer destruction. In the initial attack, many of Earth's cities were reduced to flaming rubble. What little of the world's armies that managed to mobilize following the attack was smashed due to superior technology. One by one, the nations of the world fell apart, until anarchy ruled the land. _

_But the occupation was just beginning. _

_At a toll of three billion deaths, mankind struggled to survive in the weeks following the occupation. The droids began to deport many of the humans, sending them into the depths of space, back into the unknown. What remains of the armies of Earth are pockets of resistance that fight back against the occupation, that try to stop their brothers and sisters from being sent off world. _

Colt made his way through the twisting hallways, heading for his personal living space. Dim lights that hung from the ceiling managed to provide just enough light so he didn't trip over anything. This had once been apart of the mantanice tunnels that ran beneath Topeka. Now it served as the hiding and living place of the resistance.

It was only by sheer luck that he, a boy of barely eighteen years of age, had managed to survive the invasion and occupation. He had been sent to Topeka from his hometown in an effort to try and establish a safe haven for the townspeople.

But the droids had found Topeka. Their bombers leveled the city, killing ninety eight percent of the cities' population. Of the remaining two percent, it was a coin toss between weather they were captured or joined the resistance beneath the streets.

He didn't know if his family or his friends were alive. Often he wondered if they were, held onto hope that they were. But daily life of living in the ruins gave very little tome to think or hope.

It was by sheer luck that his town had managed to survive the night the invasion began. An F22 pilot, who had just happened to be in the area, used his cannons and missiles to get the attention of the droid squadron that was attacking the town. He then led them as far away as he could, before being shot down and killed.

Colt opened a door to what was once a maintenance closet. It now served as his living quarters with a single cot in a corner and a bare bulb that hung from the ceiling. Two or three sleeping bags he had managed to loot from the ruins of a Dick's Sporting Goods store covered the cot, keeping him warm from the cold of the tunnels.

He closed the door and sat down on the edge of the cot. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a simple photograph. Aside from crease lines that ran down the center of the picture, it looked as if it had been taken the day before. It depicted him and his friend Kya standing in front of Mount Rushmore.

Colt wondered if she was alive, and feared that she wasn't. It was not knowing that made it worse for him, as it had been so long since he had seen her. Setting the photo to the side, he reached underneath his pillow and pulled out the shining metal cylinder.

Standing, he gazed over the cylinder for a moment before he pressed the button on the side of it. A three foot green beam of light emitted from the top of the cylinder, casting a green glow around the room. The room filled with a faint humming sound. As he held it up, he could feel the heat being given off by the beam warming his face.

Colt had found it in the days after Topeka had been leveled, lying in a pile of rubble in the shadow of the State Capital Building. Due to the strangeness of the object, he had not turned it over to his superiors, rather keeping it hidden in his room.

Slowly, he moved the beam one way, and then the other. The hum changed in pitch as the beam moved.

"What are you?" he whispered, "What is your purpose?" A knock came at the door, causing Colt to quickly deactivate the beam.

"Colt, the boss wants to see you," came a male voice from the other side of the door.

"Thanks," he replied, tucking the cylinder back into its hiding place. With a smooth motion, he turned and walked out the door again.

_Jedi Temple. Coruscant. _

"What is it?" asked Master Windu as he folded his legs into a meditating position. Across from him, the short green creature known as Yoda formed his face into a grimace.

"Great pain, I sense. An entire world in agony," he said. Windu's face fell a bit, but he didn't look very surprised.

"Many worlds suffer due to the war," he said.

"Not in the war, this one is, but well beyond its reaches. Attacked a neutral planet, the Separatists have," the old master replied. Windu pondered this for a moment.

"What do you suggest we do?" he finaly asked.

"Send a Knight, know more about this incident we must."


	3. Going Home

**As always, please review and let me know what you think. **

"Colt, good to see that you made it back in one piece," said the commander as Colt stepped into the command room. The room had once been the break room for city workers, now maps covered the wall and a radio sat next to a smashed vending machine. Men and women talked in a low murmur as they huddled in their own individual corners.

"Nothing's changed up top sir, the droids still occupy the entire city and there is still no sign of help coming," Colt reported. The Commander grunted before he turned and led Colt to one of the tables.

"I wouldn't expect help to come anytime soon Colt, what's left of the army is scattered all over the continent, using hit and run tactics against the droids," he said, running his hand over a map of North America in order to smooth it out.

"We've heard whispers over the radio of a free zone set up in the mountains about halfway between Colorado Springs and Denver. And unless they've got anti air and a lot of it I wouldn't gamble on them surviving the winter. We've also got reports of large resistance groups in Miami, New Orleans, Galveston, New York, Baltimore, Los Angeles, and Seattle. And those are just the ones in the old US of A," he explained, pointing to various parts of the map.

Colt leaned over the map and studied it. Cuba, Hispaniola, and Porto Rico were all colored red with a sharpie, a sign that they were no longer habitable. Large swaths of red marked land covered the map as well, areas where heavy bombing had occurred.

These swaths, known collectively No Man's Land, were little more burnt out deserts of a wasteland. Few people lived here, and those that did were usually wanderers that traveled between the habitable zones. One of these swaths of land lay between Salina and Denver, covering all of Western Kansas and Eastern Colorado.

"Colt, we received a message from your hometown, they've requested that you return immediately," The commander said. Colt perked up slightly. He hadn't been home for so long, and he looked forward to returning to it. But a request for his immediate return meant that something important was happening.

"What's wrong?" he asked. The commander sighed and ran his hand over his head, flattening his graying hair.

"The town is a major point on our supply routs, if we loose it then we'd be eating the rats in less then a week. But something came down in the hills near the town during the night and they're worried that the droids may attack. Seeing as how the militia hasn't had very much experience against the droids, they've requested that we send a small reinforcement group to help them. Being as you're the one who snuck here during the invasion and you've actually fought the droids, I'm sending you as the guide for the group," he said.

Colt blinked. He had begun to think that he would spend the rest of his life in these tunnels, possibly being killed up on the street in a firefight. Now here he was, getting to leave the ruins and go home again.

"When do we leave?" he finally asked.

"Tonight, during the patrol changes. There will be horses waiting for the group at the edge of town," the commander said before dismissing him. Colt turned and walked out of the command room, walking back to his room in a daze. Home, he was finally getting to go home.

Once inside his room, he began to pack almost everything he had into a rucksack, happiness filling him. Then he stopped, looking at his pillow where the cylinder was hidden. After a moment, he removed it from his hiding place and attached it to his belt, using his coat to hide the fact that he was wearing it.

_52-Miles Away, Colt's Hometown. _

Jedi Knight Keno Carti knelt in a tree, looking out over the town that sat below him. His descent into the atmosphere had gone perfectly, and so far no droids had been sent to investigate. He was shocked to discover that humans lived on the planet, and even more surprised to learn that the droids were deporting them into slavery.

But that wasn't all. He sensed that the Separatists were here for other reasons then to control another star system. They were here looking for something. What for he didn't know, but he had seen the excavation sites from orbit during his descent.

"Slugthrowers. Why couldn't it be blasters?" he asked himself when he noticed the town's militia. Being a human himself, he could easily pass for one of the locals. But his lightsaber would surely give him away if he got into a fight. Turning, he began to make his way back to his ship. Keno was thankful that these humans spoke basic, or at least an older version of it that he had studied during his time at the Temple.

"R7," he said. The Astrodroid sitting in his ship awoke, its lights activating and its dome rotating slightly.

"Begin transmission to Coruscant," he said. The droid beeped in response before a section of metal on the hull of the ship slid back and a small disk slid out, pointing at the sky. Almost instantly, a holographic image of the Jedi Council appeared before him.

"I've arrived on the occupied planet as requested Masters," he reported.

"What see you, Keno?" asked Yoda's hologram. Keno inhaled before he continued.

"The Separatists have completely occupied the planet. Humans appear to be the main natives, and many of them are being deported into slavery," he said.

"Are you saying that the Separatists have occupied a Human Homeworld?" asked Windu.

"Yes master, and a primitive one at that. They speak an older version of Basic and were barely space faring before the invasion," Keno replied. Windu's hologram seemed to sigh.

"I recommend an immediate Clone intervention," he added.

"Not yet. Find a local and bring it back to us so we can question it," Windu said.

"And a Force Sensitive it must be, a new source of Jedi we may have found," Yoda added. Keno bowed slightly.

"It will be done Masters," he said.


End file.
